If I had you
by Nina Bane
Summary: ¿Nunca has sentido que no encajas en ningún sitio? ¿Qué falla algo que te hace sentir incómodo y extraño? Un objeto, o una persona que solo con su presencia te haga sentir que perteneces allí. Kurt nunca tuvo nada, pero quizás algo llene el hueco vacío de su corazón. AU KB. Semi-Incesto
1. Chapter 1

¿Nunca has sentido que no encajas en ningún sitio? ¿Qué falla algo que te hace sentir incómodo y extraño? Un objeto, o una persona que solo con su presencia te haga sentir que perteneces allí. Un piercing, un tatuaje que te señalicen como parte de algo, que de alguna forma te autorice a estar ahí. Tu pareja, tu mejor amigo, suelen se un pase que te hacen sentir seguro y perteneciente a un grupo. Kurt es huérfano, y por lo tanto nunca tuvo nada de eso. Criado en el orfanato desde su nacimiento, el resto de niños se alejaron de él debido a su palidez, sus gestos delicados y su permanente expresión de tristeza. Era popular entre las niñas debido a su cabello siempre impecable, sus ojos azules y su apariencia de muñeca. Kurt no soportaba a ninguno de los dos sexos. Los niños le parecían demasiado ruidosos y maleducados, las niñas demasiado molestas y tontas. No soportaba las constantes interrupciones en sus momentos de dibujo.

Desde que tuvo uso de razón, quiso dejar el orfanato. A los diez años, ya era uno de los niños más rechazados por los posibles padres. Construyó una muralla en torno a su corazón incompleto, encerrándose cada vez más en su propio mundo. A los doce años descubrió que era gay. Se enamoró de un chico que fue adoptado semanas después. La pieza que pareció encajar en su corazón se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado. Asumió que nunca iba a ser adoptado. Un niño roto, introvertido, gay. ¿Quién adoptaría a un chico así? Se concentró en sus diseños, obcecado en ser diseñador de moda de mayor. Por su cumpleaños catorce, la directora del orfanato le obsequió con una computadora. Subió sus diseños a la red, orgulloso de poder mostrarlos.

Meses después, un elegante y caro coche aparcó frente a la casa. El ojiazul miraba por la ventana, cuando una mujer elegantemente ataviada bajó del coche, acompañada de un chico alto al que sujetaba de la mano. Los miró con curiosidad, ¿Acaso pretendía revocar una adopción? A veces sucedía que el niño no terminaba de encajar con la familia que lo había reclamado. Esos niños solían volver al orfanato. Kurt había esperado con ansias la revocación de la adopción de su amado, pero esta nunca llegó. Curioso, salió de su cuarto y se tumbó en el inicio superior de las escaleras, mirando hacia abajo para poder ver a a señora y a su hijo, que estaban hablando con la directora Krecther, esta parecía extasiada con lo que oía. El niño alzó sus ojos verdes, aburrido, y descubrió a Kurt mirando. Un sonrojo escarlata se extendió por sus mejillas mientras se alejaba de la vista, perdiéndose la sonrisa de felicidad del chico. Siguió en el suelo, sin atreverse a asomarse de nuevo, y comenzó a bosquejar un par de brillantes ojos verdes en su cuaderno de dibujo.

-Kurt, levanta del suelo y acompáñame a tu cuarto.-el susto le hizo fallar en el trazo, manchando el dibujo. Suspirando, obedeció a la directora.

-¿Hice algo mal?-murmuró cuando entró en la habitación, nervioso.

-Al contrario, cariño...Hay una señora abajo que quiere adoptarte.

-¿Sin conocerme?-ladeó la cabeza con sus grandes ojos azules mostrando toda la incredulidad de la que era capaz, mientras sacaba la maleta de debajo de su cama.

-Al parecer sí, la señora Smythe parecía muy interesada en ti.

Kurt se paralizó con la mitad de su ropa en los brazos y miró boquiabierto a la directora, que le observaba con una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Victoria Smythe?-susurró perplejo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estuviste espiando?-alzó una ceja lista para reprenderle.

-Es una de las diseñadoras de moda más importantes de Nueva York.-respondió totalmente histérico.-Es fabulosa y además tiene un hijo guapísimo que...-su boca cayó, mientras se ruborizaba violentamente.-Va a ser mi hermano...

* * *

><p>-Te va a encantar tu nuevo hermano, Sebastian. Es inteligente, talentoso dibujando y diseñando, y es cantante.-acarició el pelo de su hijo, ganándose una mirada entre desinteresada y molesta.<p>

-¡No quiero un hermano! ¡Quiero un perro!

-Kurt es mucho mejor que un perro, cariño...Estoy segura de que os llevaréis muy bien.

El castaño bajó por la escalinata sujetando su maltrecha maleta, interrumpiendo la conversación de su futura familia. Sebastian le miró, observando detenidamente cada parte de su anatomía. Cabello castaño, ojos azules verdosos, piel blanca como la porcelana, sonrojada levemente en las mejillas, caderas pequeñas, cuerpo esbelto y piernas que prometían ser largas. Kurt, su nuevo hermano. El anhelo floreció en su interior mientras este se acercaba. Intercambiaron una mirada que hizo sonrojar al ojiazul. Sebastian sonrió engreidamente.

-Sebastian, este es Kurt. Sé bueno con él.-instó su madre, mirando a ambos chicos.

-Hola, Kurt. Pareces una chica.-los ojos del otro se achicaron con furia, mientras enrojecía furiosamente.

-Para tu información...

-¡Sebastian!-fue interrumpido por su nueva madre.

-¿Qué? Estaba siendo bueno. Es interesante que también suene como una chica.

La señora Smythe alzó la voz, mirando furiosa a su hijo, mientras Kurt les observaba confundido, pero sin dejar de sonreír. La pieza que faltaba en su corazón acababa de entrar con un _clic._ Esperaba que se quedase mucho tiempo ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt no se acostumbraba a tener una habitación para él solo. Realmente no era solo suya, estaba conectada a la de Sebastian por una puerta en la pared, pero tenía un baño propio. Con una enorme bañera. Cuando se lo comentó a su hermano, con los ojos brillantes, este se había reído y revuelto su pelo con algo parecido a la dulzura.  
>-Así podrás darte tus baños de belleza, princesa.-las mejillas de Kurt quemaron mientras Sebastian sonreía y le pellizcaba una de ellas.<p>

Sebastian Smythe era alguien raro para ser el hermano de alguien. También era abiertamente gay, por lo que no sentía ningún tipo de recelo hacia Kurt y su condición. Sin embargo, ya lo había pillado varias veces mirándole con un sentimiento extraño en los ojos. Parecía completamente bipolar. Al ser meses mayor que Kurt, jugaba el papel de hermano mayor, mostrándole todo, enseñándole juegos y millones de escondites secretos, deleitándose con el asombro, la atención y la adoración presentes en el rostro del ojiazul. Otras veces, sin embargo, se divertía martirizándolo y humillándolo con sus comentarios agudos e hirientes. Muchas noches se colaba en la cama de Kurt y le acurrucaba en su pecho para dormirse. Debido a todas estas señales confusas, el ojiazul no sabía que sentir hacia su hermano, que no dejaba de hacer su corazón saltar y retorcerse. Sebastian le trataba como a un amante, un hermano pequeño y un perro, todo a la vez.

Respecto a Victoria y Willer Smythe, ambos eran padres amantes y cariñosos, ligeramente obsesionados con sus trabajos; pero siempre con un hueco para sus hijos. Victoria era diseñadora, como ya habíamos especificado antes, y había conocido a Kurt a través de sus diseños colgados en la red. Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo se había ocupado de rastrear la IP del chico, y solo había tenido que ir al internado y preguntar por Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. No había podido permitir que ese talento se desperdiciara. Willer era abogado, un famoso abogado cuyo gabinete era conocido por su eficacia y honestidad en todos los juicios. Era estricto, pero trataba bien a Kurt y no había presentado ningún problema ante su sexualidad. De hecho, Sebastian afirmaba que su padre había sido la primera persona en saber que era gay, y quién le había incitado a contarlo a todos.  
>En conclusión, los padres que cualquier asustado chico gay querría tener. Los Smythe lo apuntaron de inmediato al instituto de Sebastian, William McKinley HighSchool, y tuvo la suerte de poder compartir varias clases con él. Historia, Filosofía, Eduación Física, Francés. También tenían el mismo período de almuerzo. Extrañamente, se sentía más seguro cerca de Sebastian, ya que incluso tras los insultos, su hermano siempre estaba cuidando de él.<p>

Estaba mortalmente nervioso por la vuelta a las clases.

* * *

><p>Kurt revisó por última vez la ropa que reposaba en su mesa, elegida cuidadosamente para el día siguiente. Nunca le habían gustado los primeros días, y estaba comido por los nervios. Unos brazos calientes rodearon su cintura desde atrás, pegándole al cuerpo esbelto y ardiente de su dueño. Kurt suspiró mientras unos labios besaban suavemente su pelo, para terminar reposando la barbilla en su nuca, y los dedos en su cintura no dejaban de acariciar su sensible piel, sus mejillas ardiendo en rojo.<p>

-Princesa, deja de preocuparte por la ropa, estás impresionante sin ella.-bromeó sugestivamente, sacando estremecimientos del cuerpo de Kurt.-Mañana los enamorarás a todos, no te angusties. Vamos a ver una película ahora.

Soltó su cintura para aferrar una de sus manos y sacarlo del cuarto. Las palomitas ya estaban hechas, y en la televisión esperaba el menú de Wicked, el musical favorito de Kurt. El sofá estaba abierto en su forma de cama, con un cojín firme donde apoyarse y cubierto por una mullida manta roja. Al parecer, Sebastian lo había preparado todo. Saber que su hermano había hecho todo esto por relajarle calentó su corazón suavemente, mientras enroscaba sus dedos en torno a los del ojiverde. Hubiese jurado que al sonreírle en agradecimiento, los pómulos del muchacho se habían coloreado suavemente, pero desapareció tan pronto que creyó haberlo imaginado.  
>Sebastian quitó la manta y se sentó abriendo las piernas, apoyándose en el cajón. Miró fijamente al ojiazul hasta que este captó la indirecta y se deslizó con celeridad en el hueco en su regazo, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo firme y protector de su hermano, que los tapó con la manta y le otorgó el poder del bol de palomitas. Iniciaron el musical, Sebastian aparentemente concentrado, y Kurt totalmente desorientado por culpa de la presencia del ojiverde a su alrededor. En algún momento, el sueño lo venció, quedando dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y una leve sonrisa en los labios. Con un escalofrío, Sebastian apagó la televisión y apretó a Kurt contra su cuerpo, quedándose dormido también por el calor que desprendía su hermano.<p>

Fue la noche que mejor durmieron los dos.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt bajó del coche, seguido de Sebastian. El chofer se despidió de ellos antes de arrancar el coche en dirección a la mansión Smythe. El castaño miró como se iba, deseando irse también, sin dejar de temblar. Su hermano lo notó, y suspirando, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo pegándole a su pecho, depositando un beso en su sien. Kurt inspiró, sonrojándose, y Sebastian se alejó, tomando su mano.

-Vamos hermanito, dejemos que McKinley se enamore de ti.-podía oír al castaño quejarse entre balbuceos detrás de él.-Kurt, cariño, no he dormido aplastado por ti para que ahora te transformes en un manojo de nervios perfumado.

-No estoy perfumado, suricato estúpido.-gruñó el ojiazul con los ojos ardiendo en incomodidad. Sebastian sonrió socarronamente, feliz de haber alejado sus nervios momentáneamente.-Dios, eres tan idiota...-susurró sonriendo levemente, de una forma que a su hermano le pareció adorable.

Tiró de él hasta las puertas del instituto, las cuales abrió con toda la ceremonia posible, sabiendo que Kurt le seguía de cerca. Escuchó como inspiraba apresuradamente, el miedo volviendo a su cuerpo, y no dudó en tirar de su mano hasta meterlo en el edificio. Algunas miradas se posaron en ellos y en sus manos unidas, mientras Sebastian guiaba a su hermano hacia la próxima clase, una de las pocas que no compartían. Al llegar al aula de Literatura, le acompañó dentro y le ayudó a buscar un buen sitio, esperó a que el castaño se acomodase mientras él le observaba con detenimiento, fijándose en el pequeño puchero asustado que ocupaba los labios de Kurt, y como sus delicadas y blancas manos temblaban. Su cuerpo se movió solo para abrazarlo, aprisionando al chico entre sus brazos. Sonrió cuando sus dedos se engancharon en su camiseta, sabiendo que sus ojos azules estaban cerrados mientras se relajaba contra su pecho. Se alejó con el sonido del timbre y dejó un leve beso en su nariz, mirando sus impresionantes orbes azules, que ahora desprendían paz.

-Volveré a por ti para la siguiente clase, no vayas a perderte, porcelanita...-comenzó a reír cuando otro puchero apareció en los labios de su hermano, curvando su labio inferior en forma de u invertida.

-Oh, vamos, ¿Acaso es humano ser tan adorable?

Los dos se giraron para enfrentarse con un chico de rulos color café, que estaba parado justo detrás de ellos. Era bajo, ambos le sacaban al menos unos centímetros, y sus ojos color miel enviaron estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo de Kurt. Iba vestido de negro, con unos raídos vaqueros ajustados, botas gastadas de motorista y una chaqueta de cuero rota en algunas gruñido bajo escapó de la garganta de Sebastian mientras Kurt se sonrojaba violentamente. El muchacho sonrió divertido y pellizcó una de las mejillas del castaño.

-No le toques.-siseó el ojiverde mientras sus venas se llenaban de algo caliente y furioso.

-¿Por qué, cariño? ¿Te pone celoso que toque a tu hermano?

Ambos se paralizaron mirándole, mientras la pregunta calaba en Sebastian como si de un jarro de agua fría se tratase.

-Adoptivo.-gruñó Kurt apretando la mano del chico a su lado, haciéndole reaccionar poco a poco.-No somos hermanos realmente. Déjanos en paz, no le molestes.

Sabía que estaba siendo borde. También sabía que el chico no lo merecía, pero estaba irritando a Sebastian y no pensaba permitir eso. El ojiverde le había cuidado, se había preocupado por él y le había ayudado en todo, no pensaba dejar que ese chico cabrease a su hermano. El timbre sonó de nuevo, cortando la tensión en el ambiente y arrancándole un suspiro al rubio, que se inclinó dejando un beso en la mejilla ruborizada del castaño y se fue tras fulminar al de rulos con la mirada.

-Anderson, Blaine Anderson.-le tendió la mano apenas Sebastian desapareció, sonriendo de lado. Kurt miró la extremidad extendida hacia él y frunció levemente los labios, ignorándolo y sentándose en su sitio.-Vamos, no seas así...Que Smythe sea un celoso territorial no es mi culpa, dulzura...

-Yo soy Smythe, también.-masculló sin mirarle.-Bas no es territorial, me protege de gente como _tú._

-¿Gente como yo, dulzura?-su voz se enronqueció mientras cogía la barbilla del chico obligándolo a mantenerle la mirada.-¿Te refieres a gente que quiere hacer que te desmayes entre gemidos de placer? Noticia de última hora...Tu adorado hermano es de esa _gente como yo. _

Kurt golpeó su muñeca para liberarse, volviendo a gruñirle mientras se sonrojaba. Blaine se sentó detrás de él a la misma vez que el profesor entraba en la clase. Un sonido metálico sobresaltó al castaño, que miró hacia abajo para descubrir que un pie envuelto en cuero se había enganchado en su silla, listo para tratar de molestarle.

Sería una clase muy larga.

* * *

><p>Tras tres horas sin ver a Sebastian más que para cuando le llevaba a cada clase, cosa que le había derretido por el complejo de hermano mayor que tenía el chico; Kurt estaba atacado. Blaine parecía adivinar donde iba a estar a cada paso que daba, cargado de comentarios contra el rubio, y estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Abrió su casillero de un tirón, tratando de no darse de golpes en la cabeza por frustración, y dejó los libros en su interior, cogiendo el dinero para ir al comedor. Sacó también de la taquilla una sudadera oscura que no pegaba nada con su conjunto, pero que su hermano le había prestado en uno de los cambios cuando le vio tiritando. Se puso la prenda y subió la cremallera, hundiéndose momentáneamente en el olor cítrico y masculino del ojiverde. Sonriendo, abrió los ojos para comenzar a andar hacia la cafetería, donde le esperaba el dueño de la sudadera, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba contra el suelo, gimiendo de dolor mientras sujetaba su brazo, dañado por el golpe. Escuchó una risa cruel, y cuando pestañeó apartando las lágrimas para mirar a su autor, se encontró con un chico ancho de espaldas, imponente, envuelto en una chaqueta Letterman roja.<p>

-Hasta luego, mariposa.-el chico se marchó con una sonrisa satisfecha, dejando a Kurt adolorido en el suelo.

El castaño se levantó, jadeando por el dolor en su mano, y cuando se la miró observó como un oscuro moratón comenzaba a extenderse por su muñeca. Haciendo una mueca, se quitó el pañuelo del cuello y lo ató en su mano, con cuidado de no rozar la contusión, y lo colocó de tal forma que esta no se notaba.

Satisfecho, se encaminó de nuevo hacia la cafetería, donde le esperaba Sebastian.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine les observó desde su mesa, la más alejada de la cafetería. El ojiazul, Kurt, estaba apoyado contra Sebastian mientras este rodeaba su cuerpo con una mano, y comía con la otra, obligando a su hermano a tomar un bocado de vez en cuando. Los ojos del castaño se iluminaban con cada caricia y cada pedazo de alimento que el otro le proporcionaba. Una náusea le atacó al verlos, temblando de necesidad. Eran hermanos, joder. Al menos medio hermanos. ¿Qué planeaba Smythe? ¿Qué quería hacer con ese chico con apariencia de gatito?

Sebastian y él hicieron contacto visual y sus ojos se endurecieron, fulminando al ojimiel con unos ojos fríos y posesivos, mientras sus labios rozaban la sien del castaño, aún recostado contra su cuerpo, y susurraba lo que parecían palabras de advertencia. Kurt sonrió levemente y se estiró antes de mirar a Blaine. Se sonrojó al ver que el chico también lo estaba mirando y devolvió su mirada al chico junto a él rápidamente, los ojos verdes de este aún más oscuros y duros si era posible. Una sonrisa se deslizó por los labios del moreno, feliz de haberle provocado.

-¿Blaine, a quién miras?-giró la cara hacia el chico rubio de ojos caramelo que le observaba apoyado en el brazo del moreno a su lado.

-Blaine mira al hermanastro de Sebastian, Jeff.-respondió el moreno, Nick, dejando un beso en la cabeza de su novio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quiere hacer bebés con él?-la inocencia rebosaba de sus palabras, poniendo una mirada tierna en los ojos del chico de ojos marrones.

-¿Tú crees que dos chicos pueden hacer bebés, Jeffy?

-Claro...Yo quiero hacer bebés contigo.-concluyó rozando su nariz contra la suya antes de salir del comedor rumbo a su siguiente clase.

El de rulos comenzó a reír al ver la cara sonrojada y desconcertada de su amigo, que no se reponía de las últimas palabras del rubio. Cuando consiguió dejar de hacerlo, alzó la mirada buscando a los Smythe, para descubrir que estos se habían desvanecido.

* * *

><p>Kurt se dejó llevar por Sebastian a su siguiente clase, Arte. Había echado de menos durante las primeras horas al ojiverde, y agradecía la cantidad de mimos que estaba recibiendo ese día, feliz de que estar en público no hiciese a su hermano frío y odioso. Muchos chicos del orfanato habían sido así, amables cuando estaban a solas con él, pero apenas aparecía algún otro, le empujaban, insultaban o incluso golpeaban mientras él se limitaba a protegerse de los golpes acurrucándose. Sabía que Sebastian no permitiría ningún tipo de abuso hacia su persona, pero por eso mismo no le había contado su encuentro con el jugador de fútbol. No quería que su hermano se metiese en problemas por su culpa, además de que deseaba ser fuerte y capaz de defenderse por si mismo de los acosadores. Si el ojiverde, que le cuidaba de pesadillas y le cuidaba, salía herido porque Kurt no podía manejar un par de golpes, nunca iba a perdonárselo. Tampoco quería decepcionarlo, mostrarle que era débil y una molestia que necesitaba de constante ayuda y cuidado. Era orgulloso, y por eso mismo no podía permitir que su hermano viera como era en realidad.<p>

Los dedos de Sebastian aprisionaron los suyos con más fuerza, dándoles un apretón cariñoso cuando entraron en la clase. No quería soltarle, y al parecer el mayor tampoco quería. Le guió hasta una mesa vacía y se acomodó a su lado, soltando su mano para coger su material de dibujo, mientras Kurt hacía lo mismo con los suyos. Cuando todo estuvo listo, sus manos volvieron a encontrarse bajo la mesa, deseosas de unirse de nuevo. El ojiazul observó confuso como su hermano comenzaba a dibujar con la izquierda tranquilamente.

-Creí que eras diestro...-Sebastian sonrió antes de soltar el portaminas y apoyarse en la otra mano para mirarlo.

-Soy ambidiestro, princesa. Bastante útil cuando estás teniendo sexo.-le guiñó un ojo feliz de ver el sonrojo extendiéndose por las mejillas pálidas del otro.-Oh, ahí tenemos tu rubor de princesa virginal.

-Cállate Bas.-pateó su pie mientras se mordía el labio nerviosamente.-Como si tú no fueras virgen.

-¿Oh, en serio tengo pinta de no haber follado aún?

-Hacer el amor.-corrigió su hermano sonrojándose de nuevo.-Fo...follar suena vulgar.

-Tú te ves caliente diciéndolo, dulzura.-un gruñido escapó de la boca de Sebastian al escuchar la voz de Anderson. Soltó la mano de Kurt y se levantó de la silla para encarar al moreno.-Aunque desde luego Sebby lo hace sonar vulgar, tan vulgar como es él follando. Oh, espera. ¿Preferías el término _hacer el amor, _verdad?

-Déjale en paz.-empujó al otro por el pecho, alejándolo del cuerpo del ojiazul.-A mi puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero deja a mi hermano.

-¿Celoso de que me interese tu hermanito, Sebby?-sonrió de lado.-No te preocupes, siempre puedes llamarme...Estoy seguro de que aceptaremos un trío, incluso con lo mal que _haces el amor_...¿Mejor, dulzura?

-No le hables así a Sebastian...Te lo dije antes.-Blaine parpadeó al notar que la calidez en los ojos de Kurt se había congelado convirtiendo sus iris en pedazos de hielo, nada parecido a los pedazos de cielo que habían sido mientras estaba con el chico Smythe.-Mi hermano no es vulgar. Tú lo eres.-susurró poniéndose entre ellos.-Y ahora, déjanos en paz. Estamos tratando de trabajar.-la mano de Sebastian atrapó la suya desde atrás, tratando de calmarle.

-Como quieras, dulzura...Ya nos veremos para hacer el amor...-se fue antes de que Kurt pudiese tirarle el cuaderno a la cabeza.

-No soporto a ese imbécil.-se dio la vuelta para hundirse en los brazos de su hermano.-No hace más que molestarte y se cree mejor que tú...Nadie es mejor que tú.

El ojiverde abrazó con fuerza al castaño, mientras sus palabras calaban en su corazón. Hundió los labios en su cabello mientras trataba de no tener esperanzas respecto a Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Otra pesadilla. Otro despertar apresurado y sudoroso, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los dedos crispados en las sábanas, otra vez su garganta dañada por los gritos de terror. Y también de nuevo, la puerta que conectaba los cuartos abriéndose para dejar pasar a su caballero andante, aún adormilado y con armadura de pijama, listo para colarse en su cama y abrazarle y susurrarle hasta que pudiese dormir de nuevo. Otro beso presionado demasiado cerca de su boca, otra caricia poco inocente, otro Te quiero murmurado en el oído. Kurt se durmió de nuevo con una sonrisa tonta mientras se amoldaba al cuerpo de Sebastian.

Una vez más consolándolo, una vez más que no dormiría. Una noche más en la que las pesadillas del pequeño le destrozan el corazón, una noche en la que puede observarle, gratificarse de su capacidad para tranquilizarlo. Una mañana más en la que tendrá que salir corriendo al baño para que su hermanito no notase la erección provocada por los roces nocturnos. Pero no importa. No importa cuan poco duerma o cuanto duela su entrepierna, seguirá levantándose para cuidar a Kurt.

Sebastian lo sabe, igual que sabe que cuando consiga conciliar el sueño, el olor de unas tortitas recién hechas y café lo despertaran, haciendo su estómago rugir. Y entonces el ojiazul entrará en el cuarto con una bandeja con el desayuno y se meterá debajo de las sábanas con él, para desayunar. Y sabe que en ese momento será todo tan familiar, tan de pareja que le dolerá el corazón. Porque Kurt, por mucho que actue como tal, por muchas palabras cariñosas que le diga, Kurt solo es su hermano, y no será nada más.

Por eso las tortitas no terminan de gustarle, por eso no puede evitar que el café le sepa a amargura. Porque mientras desayuna, tiene que ver al castaño comiendo felizmente, siendo tan adorable como puede ser, con sus preciosos ojos azules brillando y sus mejillas sonrojándose con cada caricia o palabra dulce de Sebastian.

Duele tanto enamorarse de alguien prohibido...

* * *

><p>Kurt se había acostumbrado totalmente a su nueva vida. Sebastian le hacía la persona más feliz del mundo, sus padres eran maravillosos, estaba haciendo algunos amigos aunque ninguno podría ocupar el lugar que ocupaba su hermano...Solo había un problema.<p>

Un problema con rulos y vestido de cuero llamado Blaine Anderson. Cada vez que le ojiverde pillaba a Anderson mirando a su hermano, pegaba a este contra su cuerpo, en forma de protección. Kurt había aprendido a odiar al chico, pues no le gustaba nada su actitud, ni la forma en que molestaba a Seb. Sin embargo, había algo bueno en eso y es que después tenía la oportunidad de tranquilizar a Smythe a base de mimos, abrazos..y algunos besos. No iba a negarlo, le encantaban los labios de su hermano, y ya que este le dejaba probarlos...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, se que es diminuto, enano y me tardé demasiado pero THIS IS 2º BACHILLERATO<em>**

**_Sufro :(_**

**_Prometo pronto le traeré más y mejor_**

**_Les quiero_**

**_Nina Bane_**


	6. Chapter 6

Odiaba a Blaine Anderson. Definitivamente lo odiaba, pensó Kurt mientras limpiaba la cara de su hermano en los baños, los regueros de granizado deslizándose por sus mejillas mientras el ojiverde no dejaba de maldecir a cierto hobbitt de pelo rizado. El castaño se mordía el labio sin dejar de intentar tranquilizarlo, sin solución.

-¿Y si te hubiese dado? ¿Y si hubiese logrado darte, Kurt? Ese bastardo no tiene perdón.-gruñó Sebastian, atrapando las manos del otro entre las suyas y acariciándolas.-No quiero que te pase nada.

Los sentimientos se enredaron en su estómago, una bola caliente que se negaba a desaparecer y que se incrementaba con cada caricia. Él tampoco quería que le pasara nada al ojiverde...Maldito Blaine Anderson...

_*Flash-back*_

_Los dos hermanos paseaban por uno de los pasillos del instituto, la mano del mayor apoyada en la espalda de Kurt, instándole a andar a la vez que acariciaba su piel, proporcionándole serenidad. El castaño dijo algo que provocó la risa del otro, sus ojos verdes achicándose por la felicidad y su cara iluminándose totalmente. Su corazón dio un vuelco antes de comenzar a latir frenéticamente y estaba seguro de que Sebastian podía oírlo. Seguro que podían escucharlo en todo el estado. El ojiverde abrió la boca mirándole, con los pómulos levemente sonrojados, y Kurt no pudo evitar contener la respiración._

_-Oye, princesa, me preguntaba si..._

_-Hola, **princesa.**-una voz surgió detrás de ellos, cortando al chico. El castaño se volvió para mirar con desagrado a Blaine, quien parecía que había tenido una Navidad adelantada.-Pensé que te gustaría algo fresco por la mañana..._

_El slushie comenzó a ascender hacia la cara de Kurt, el cual solo pudo encogerse con temor, listo para recibir el golpe. Escuchó el impacto a la vez que unos brazos se apretaban a su alrededor. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Sebastian, como una barrera entre Blaine y él, y con el granizado deslizándose por su cara. Un grito escapó de su garganta antes de moverse y golpear al otro con fuerza, furioso._

_-No toques a mi hermano.-gruñó con odio frío, antes de llevarse a Sebastian lejos de allí, al baño.._

_*Fin Flash-back*_

-Promete que nunca volverás a hacer eso, Bas...Prométeme que no volveras a ponerte en medio. No quiero que te hagan daño, no por mi culpa...

Su hermano suspiró alzando la cara, ya libre de granizado, y fijando sus ojos en los brillantes ojos azules del otro, que estaban casi aguados por las lágrimas. Sin poder evitarlo, sus manos encontraron las mejillas de Kurt, elevando su cara hasta que estaban casi a la misma altura, y sus pulgares comenzaron acariciar sus pómulos, decidido a besarle de una vez por todas, sin nada que importase. Solo importaba que el era Sebastian, y el chico era Kurt. Se inclinó mientras su hermano se ponía de puntillas, con los ojos cerrándose en anticipación. Sus labios comenzaron a rozarse y un jadeo se deslizó fuera de su boca, liberándose por fin la necesidad que había sentido desde que Kurt había puesto un pie en su casa. La puerta del baño se abrió y un flash les cegó, atrapándolos en el principio de su primer beso real. Se apartaron precipitadamente, para ver a Anderson sonriéndole a una cámara.

-Vaya, vaya...¿Qué pensaría Victoria si viese a su querido hijo abusando de su hermano adoptivo?-susurró mirándoles con una sonrisa lasciva.

Sebastian palideció a la vez que Kurt enrojecía de furia.

-No estaba abusando de mi.-gruñó levantándose dispuesto a golpear de nuevo al más bajo. Una mano atrapando la suya le detuvo.

-Kurt.-susurró el ojiverde detrás de él.-Mamá podría revocar tu adopción si se entera.

Las palabras cayeron como un jarro de agua fría en el muchacho. ¿No vivir con Sebastian? ¿No poder hacerle el desayuno y ser recompensado con una sonrisa llena de ternura? ¿No poder dormir con él? No sabía vivir sin su hermano, ya no. El ojiverde era demasiado importante en su vida, demasiado dueño de su corazón.

-Oh, que pena...Sabes, yo podría aceptar guardar esta preciosa fotografía para mi si vosotros hacéis algo por mi...No queremos que Kurtsie se vaya, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero, drogas, sexo?-enumeró con asco Sebastian, mirándole sin soltar la mano de Kurt.

-Oh, quiero mucho de lo último, pero no de ti, Sebby...-fijó sus ojos en el ojiazul, sonriéndo.-Hola princesa.

Un escalofrío recorrió a los dos castaños, mientras que el menor sentía el asco pasando por sus venas. La mano del mayor encerró con más fuerza la suya, antes de comenzar a negar con fuerza a la vez que Kurt suspiraba.

-Ni en un millón de...

-De acuerdo.-susurró cortando a su hermano, mientras Sebastian le miraba con horror.-No voy a permitir que nos separen, Sebastian...

-Pero esa no es la manera, Kurt...-el ojiverde negaba con desolación, mientras un fuerte nudo de celos se colaba en su cuerpo.

-Te veo luego..._novio_.-Blaine salió del baño riendo quedamente.

-Lo siento..-la voz del ojiazul se quebró mientras miraba a su hermano, rompiendo a llorar.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt suspiró mirando la puerta del instituto. No quería entrar. Había tratado de fingir estar enfermo esa mañana, pero Sebastian había suspirado y le había acariciado la mejilla instándole a ir a luchar por ellos. No podía perder a su hermano, no después de lo que había pasado esa noche...

_*Flash-back*_

_El ojiazul se encontraba acurrucado en la cama de su hermano, temblando abrazado a la almohada que olía como el ojiverde. El dueño de la cama se hallaba en la ducha, y era la primera vez que se habían separado en todo el día. Kurt no podía más, necesitaba volver a estar entre los brazos de su hermano, donde se sentía cálido y seguro. Se levantó de la cama decididamente y entró en el cuarto de baño, para luego colarse en la ducha de Sebastian y abrazarse a su cuerpo mojado y desnudo. El otro chico jadeó antes de acurrucar al pequeño contra su cuerpo y besar su frente con suavidad._

_-¿Kurt?-murmuró contra su cabello, aún desorientado.-¿Todo bien?_

_-No quiero estar lejos de ti.-le miró con los ojos azules rebosantes de lágrimas.-Bas, no puedo estar lejos de ti, no quiero, no quiero estar con ese monstruo..._

_Los labios de su hermano se posaron sobre los suyos con suavidad, dando leves besos en su boca, haciendo que el pequeño jadease y se pusiese de puntillas buscando más contacto. Sus brazos se enroscaron en la cintura del ojiazul mientras este se arqueaba y lo pegaba contra la pared devorándole con ansia. Sus lenguas se unieron y un gemido delicioso escapó de los labios del castaño, incitando a Sebastian a continuar besándolo hasta quedarse sin aliento. El ojiverde coló las manos bajo el pijama mojado de Kurt y quitó la camiseta, inclinándose para besar la hermosa y sensitiva piel pálida. Capturó un pezón en la boca lamiéndolo lentamente, mientras los dedos del castaño se enredaban en su pelo gimoteando y suplicando por más, mientras sus piernas temblaban. Lo alzó por la cintura mientras el chico enredaba las piernas en sus caderas, sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo en una batalla furiosa por tener el control._

_-Te deseo...-habló contra su boca, sintiendo como los labios del otro se movían a la vez que los suyos._

_-Kurt, mierda...-jadeó apretando a su hermano contra su cuerpo, besándolo de nuevo.-T...tenemos que parar..._

_-No quiero parar...-succionó en el punto débil del cuello de Seb, convirtiéndolo en una masa de jadeos incongruentes._

_-C...cariño, en serio..._

_Kurt se alejó sonrojado, mirando el pequeño chupetón en el cuello del mayor._

_-Te quiero, Seb._

_*Fin Flash-Back*_

* * *

><p>Jeff fulminaba a Blaine con la mirada mientras lo veía coquetear con Nick, como siempre. Le molestaba que el moreno le prestara tanta atención a <em>su <em>Nicky. ¡Solo conocía al italiano desde hacía 4 años, el rubio lo conocía desde preescolar! Y sin embargo el primer beso de su chico había sido con el maldito y perfecto Blaine Tendré-todo-lo-que-deseas-y-lo-destrozaré-en-tu-cara Anderson. El de ojos miel se abrazó al costado de Nick, quien lo miró con ternura antes de volver a enfrascarse en la conversación con el maldito de su amigo.

Nicholas era suyo, de nadie más. Blaine no tenía derecho a robárselo, no sabía que a los 7 años el rubio le había entregado a un chico una flor y este la había tirado al suelo y luego había golpeado al pequeño Jeff. No sabía que Nick se había encargado de defenderlo y que después le había abrazado durante horas para después regalarle una pequeña margarita que había tenido al pequeño sonriendo durante semanas. No sabía que había fastidiado el primer beso de Nick porque este siempre había querido que fuese especial y que le hiciese sentir mariposas en el estómago. No sabía que el color favorito secreto del moreno era el rosa, y tampoco sabía que tenía una camiseta en ese color en la que había una foto suya en la que el rubio le estaba besando la mejilla y el moreno posaba con una cara graciosa sobre las letras _Three-Six Mafia, _y era una camiseta que solo se ponía para estar por casa o cuando iba a dormir en casa de Jeff...

Odiaba a Blaine con todas sus fuerzas pero tenía que estar cerca de él si no quería perder a Nicky. Al menos parecía que el moreno había encontrado un nuevo juguete, pero le daba tanta pena que fuese a separar a dos chicos que parecían quererse tanto...Tenía que hablar con Sebastian. Siempre se habían llevado bien porque el ojiverde siempre le había animado a declararse a Nick, antes de que tuviese la Gran Pelea y se fuese para siempre del grupo. Era ahí cuando Blaine había comenzado a tontear con el otro moreno y Jeff había comenzado a sentirse consumido por los celos. Tenía que hacer algo, y el ojiverde era su única solución.

Al fin y al cabo, los dos sabían lo que era amar a alguien que no puedes tener.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here I'm face to face, with the situation...Hola gente :D <em>**

**_He vuelto, tengo ideas y pienso conquistar el mundo a base de Kurtbastian! :D_**

**_Aquí les dejo tras la larga espera el capítulo 7 de mis amados e incestuosos bebés *corazón*_**

**_Gracias a los que siguen aquí, y ya saben, a ustedes les toma unos minutos y a mi me hacen feliz una semana entera, así que usen ese bonito recuadro de abajo y dejenme un review :3_**

**_Nina Bane_**


	8. Chapter 8

Nick abrió los ojos para encontrarse unos ojos castaños mirándole con ternura. Sonrió y abrazó al delgado y pálido cuerpo que se encontraba tumbado a su lado en el sofá-cama y besó la sien de su compañero.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó con voz pastosa. El rubio se acurrucó más contra él, murmurando la respuesta.-Tenemos que levantarnos, Jeffy...Mierda, te dije que no era bueno quedarse hasta tan tarde viendo películas...

-Es Sábado.-gruñó la lapa humana que se aferraba a él en busca de calor.-Los sábados podemos dormir hasta tarde.

-No hoy.-se sentó, llevando consigo el cuerpo de su amigo y sentándolo en su regazo. El chico se desplomó contra su cuerpo de nuevo, con la cabeza en su hombro, respirando suavemente contra su cuello. Un pequeño beso se presionó contra la piel del moreno, haciéndolo suspirar de felicidad, pero pronto la realidad lo golpeó. No podía aprovecharse de Jeff.-Vamos, rubito, hemos quedado...Yo tengo comida familiar, y tú quedaste con cierto suricato, ¿Recuerdas?

-Quiero quedarme aquí contigo para siempre.-se armó con las mantas, escondiéndose totalmente de la vista de Nick, quien comenzó a reír.-Soy la invencible oruga de las sábanas, y nadie me hará salir de mi crisálida.-se escuchó su vocecita desde el nido que se formaba entre la tela y el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Jeff, deja de tontear, anda...-gimió al notar un pequeño mordisco en el pecho.-Jeffy, vamos...Tienes una cita...

-No es una cita, es Seb.-un ojo apareció en la fortaleza de sábanas, mirando fijamente al moreno acusadoramente.-Yo solo tengo citas contigo.

-Que adorable eres.-besó su nariz con cariño mientras Jeff le miraba con adoración, tratando de reunir el valor para dar el siguiente paso.

Salió de debajo de la manta y acarició su mejilla con dulzura, rozando sus narices. Nick le miró, confuso por el repentino cambio en el chico rubio. Comenzó a ruborizarse cuando el chico se acercó a él lentamente. Sus labios se rozaron y notó como el aire volvía a sus pulmones tras mucho tiempo sin recordar como respirar. Gimió contra la suave boca de su compañero y le alzó la barbilla, bebiendo del beso con desesperación. Jeff entreabrió los labios, pidiendo permiso con la lengua para entrar y jugar con la de Nick. Se enredaron con pasión, jadeando en el beso. El moreno se separó levemente, buscando aire, mientras el rubio rozaba sus narices con ternura.

-Tengo que irme.-susurró con una sonrisa pícara, antes de presionar un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios del moreno y levantarse, para subir a su cuarto y cambiarse de ropa.

Nick dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, jadeando y con un bulto en los pantalones.

* * *

><p>Sebastian se ahogaba. No podía dejar de reír, boqueando en busca de aire. Jeff le miraba complacido, comiendo su helado de menta con trozos de chocolate.<p>

-Dios, debes de haber sorprendido mucho al pequeño Nicky.-consiguió decir finalmente, bebiendo un poco de agua.-Su bebito Jeffy ha sido el que ha tomado las riendas.

El rubio se ruborizó, escondiendo la cara en las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero mientras el castaño le miraba divertido.

-Me miraba como si no me hubiese visto nunca.-confesó jugando con las mangas de la ropa, nervioso.-Y creo que se excitó.-se mordió el labio, ruborizándose con dureza. Sebastian comenzó a reír de nuevo, orgulloso de su amigo.

-Así me gusta, rubio. Tienes que mandar tú. Blaine no se esperará que tú...-se estiró y dio un golpecito en la nariz a Jeff, quien le dio un mordisco suave en la piel, riendo.-Seas quien se mueva contra él. Yo tendré a mi hermanito de vuelta, y tú a tu italiano favorito.

-Kurtie te echa de menos.-le sonrió con dulzura, algo incómodo.-Hoy tenía una cita con Blaine, bueno, él le ha obligado a ir al cine.

El castaño suspiró hundiéndose en la silla y dio un sorbo a su batido.

-Tengo que sacarme a Kurt de la cabeza...


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine miró a Kurt, que reía abiertamente con algo que Jeff le estaba contando, las mejillas teñidas de rosado. El chico nunca estaba tan feliz cuando él se acercaba. Nick tironeó de la oreja del rubio, haciendo reír aún más al castaño. El moreno apretó los dientes, molesto. Sus amigos habían conseguido encandilar al ojiazul, pero él solo recibía odio, y más odio.

Colmaba de regalos al chico, ropa, bombones...Todo lo que pudiese imaginar, pero a cambio, Kurt le dedicaba miradas de rencor y desprecio. Se apoyó en la puerta, sin dejar de observar a los tres chicos, oculto. Un cuarto chico se unió, haciendo que el corazón de Blaine se llenase de oscuros celos. Sebastian se sentó con ellos, revolviendo el pelo de Jeff y rodeando al castaño con un brazo y besando su frente.

El espía tembló al ver como aquellos que creía sus amigos miraban con ternura a la pareja, acurrucándose también.

Se sentía solo. Comenzó a pensar, que quizás se lo había buscado.

* * *

><p>Kurt se mordió el labio, escondiendo una sonrisa tonta mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Sebastian, escuchando a Jeff hablar sobre Nick, mientras el susodicho besaba los cabellos rubios del otro. Sus amigos habían [Por fin, era tan obvio] comenzado una relación, después de que el rubio hubiese tenido las agallas de dar el primer paso y besar a Nick, el cual siempre había creído que no era correspondido. Un pequeño nudo de celos se instaló en su garganta mientras contemplaba a la pareja. Él no podría estar nunca con Bas en público de esa forma, porque su relación estaba prohibida. Al menos podía disfrutar de los pequeños momentos en los que Blaine desaparecía, dejándolo con la parejita, para poder disfrutar de su novio y sus besos.<p>

Sabía que Sebastian se sentía solo, ahora que no podían estar juntos durante el horario escolar, pero no podía hacer nada. El mismo ojiverde había confirmado que no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos, no sabían que podía hacerles Victoria Smythe, pero probablemente nada bueno.

La primera vez que había visto a su hermanastro, nunca hubiese imaginado que terminaría así, con una relación con él, enamorado y sin ser capaz de declararse, siempre escondiéndose de su madre adoptiva y esperando todo el día para un par de besos bajo la sábana.

Sin embargo, eran esos besos los que le daban fuerza para seguir. Una mueca se coló en sus labios cuando Sebastian rozó uno de los golpes que le ocultaba. Sonrió forzadamente para que nadie se diese cuenta, lo que no sabía es que Blaine estaba observando desde las sombras, y había notado el rictus de dolor.

Pensaba tomar cartas en el asunto. Era posible que ese fuese el camino hacia el corazón del chico de ojos azules.


	10. Chapter 10

-Deja de hacer eso.-Kurt se mordió el labio, moviéndose para huir de la mano que acariciaba su cuello, con el firme propósito de distraerle de sus estudios.-Tengo este examen en dos días, Blaine.

El más bajo bufó, dejándose caer en la mesa de la biblioteca, mientras observaba al ojiazul estudiar con ahínco. Era una imagen preciosa. El cabello castaño se había despeinado por los continuos tirones que le propinaba para concentrarse, las mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, y su labio inferior se comenzaba a hinchar allí donde el chico lo mordía y chupaba cada cierto tiempo.

Blaine deslizó los pies hasta rozar los del otro y les dio un pequeño golpe, incitándole a jugar. Una sonrisa escapó de la boca de Kurt, quien devolvió el golpecito, mientras su mano se movía velozmente por el papel.

El de rizos sintió un vuelco al corazón. Era la primera vez que respondía a una de sus atenciones, así que decidió ir más allá.

-Me preguntaba si te apetecería...No sé. Puedo...¿Ayudarte con ese examen? Se me da bien la asignatura, y cuando ayudo a Nick suele darle buen resultado...

-Blaine, yo...-el chico inspiró hondo, sopesando las opciones.-Supongo que sí, pero...

-Puedo ir a tu casa. Te prometo que aprobarás. Y seré bueno.

-Está bien...-suspiró y cerró su carpeta.-Bas no vuelve hasta la cena, tiene entrenamiento...Así no os mataréis.

-Es una cita.-le guiñó un ojo levantándose.-Estaré allí a las siete.-dejó un beso suave contra su pelo antes de salir de allí.

Kurt dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos, suspirando de nuevo. Parecía que el menor había cambiado de táctica, pero aún así no iba a conseguirlo. El ojiazul sabía muy bien a quien le pertenecía su corazón.

* * *

><p>Blaine miró a su alrededor mientras el castaño terminaba de hacer un ejercicio que le había puesto. Había estado antes en la casa de los Smythe, antes de su gran pelea con Sebastian, pero sin duda, había cambiado mucho. La decoración y el papel de las paredes seguían siendo los mismos, pero había algo diferente. Quizás era la presencia de Kurt, o las nuevas fotos en las paredes, pero se sentía mucho más cálido.<p>

Le sonrió a un marco en el que se veían una serie de fotos tipo fotomatón, ampliadas, de los hermanastros. En la última, se podía ver a Kurt sentado encima de su hermano, sonriendo tontamente mientras el otro hacía una cara estúpida, con la cabeza apoyada en la del ojiazul.

-Eres su primero.-murmuró antes de poder callarse.-Su primer novio, ¿Lo sabías?

-¿Uh?-Kurt levantó la mirada del papel y le miró confuso, antes de mirar las fotos de la pared y sonreír suavemente.-Él es mi primero, también.

Asintió, dejando morir la conversación, y el castaño volvió su atención al cuaderno, sacando la lengua, concentrado. Un par de minutos después, el chico llegó al final y le tendió la hoja, algo inseguro del resultado. Blaine comenzó a corregirlo, mientras el otro iba a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Un sonido de llaves se escuchó como preludio a la apertura de la puerta principal.

-Kurt, estoy en casa.

El castaño corrió desde la cocina a la entrada, abrazando a su hermano con fuerza, inhalando su olor. Los brazos de Sebastian lo estrecharon por la cintura, dejando un pequeño beso contra sus labios.

-¿Me has echado de menos?-el ojiazul habló contra su boca, mirándole pícaramente.

-Mucho...¿Me dejas ducharme y luego te demuestro cuanto te he echado de menos durante todo el entrenamiento?

Blaine carraspeó desde el salón, los celos corriendo por sus venas mientras les observaba indiscretamente. El ojiazul se ruborizó inmediatamente, escondiendo su cara en el hombro del mayor, el cual gruñó suavemente.

-Cabeza de gel, ¿Qué haces aún aquí?

-Estábamos estudiando, Smythe.

-Ya puedes irte, Anderson.-pasaron al salón, donde Sebastian miró directamente al otro chico, mientras presionaba a Kurt contra su costado.-Es tarde, Kurt tiene que descansar. Nos veremos en el instituto.

-Hasta mañana, Kurt.-el de rizos se levantó, sus cosas ya recogidas, y se acercó a la pareja, tratando de dejar un beso en su cabeza, pero el hermano de este le alejó suavemente.-Adios, Smythe.

Salió como un vendaval de la casa, mientras el ojiverde sonreía, perdido en los ojos del castaño.

-Ve a relajarte, cariño...Haré la cena.-y con un suave beso, le soltó.


	11. Chapter 11

**No tengo perdón. Pero aquí estoy, esperando que alguno siga aquí para leerme... **

**Dentro capítulo**

* * *

><p>Blaine vio las lágrimas arder en los ojos de Kurt, luchando con el castaño por caer por sus mejillas. El chico estaba temblando mientras intentaba contenerse, mientras lo acorralaban contra una de las taquillas del vestuario. Los jugadores de lacrosse estaban volviendo del entrenamiento y el ojiazul había estado esperando a su hermano allí, para quién sabe qué. Smythe aún no había bajado al vestuario, pues estaba hablando con el entrenador en el campo.<p>

El de rizos comenzó a acercarse hacia los neandertales que se divertían martirizando a Kurt, cuando una potente voz dio una orden desde la entrada, paralizando a todo el vestuario.

-¡JOHNSON! ¡MCLIZZE! Sacad vuestras manazas de mi hermano.-Sebastian caminó rápidamente hacia ellos, apartándolos de un empujón del cuerpo de Kurt, quien se pegó inmediatamente al pecho de su salvador, temblando.-Si os vuelvo a ver cerca de él, os expulso del equipo.-gruñó, los ojos de un verde tormentoso, mientras acariciaba el pelo del castaño con ternura, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Los ojos verdes de Sebastian se cruzaron con los hazel de Blaine, quien hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de salir del vestuario, comenzando a planear en su cabeza un castigo para esos dos imbéciles que se habían atrevido a tocar a su juguete.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse contra una de las paredes del auditorio, apenas una hora después, con un cabreado Sebastian Smythe gritándole.

-¡Se supone que él te importa! No me caes bien y preferiría que ni lo mirases, pero joder, Anderson. ¡Kurt estaba en peligro! Si es así como vas a tratar a mi novio, ya puedes olvidarte de nuestro trato. Prefiero que mi madre lo descubra a que Kurt esté con un imbécil que observa como le amenazan sin atreverse a dar un paso para defenderle porque es demasiado cobarde.-lo soltó, estrellando su espalda contra el muro dolorosamente, sacando un gruñido de dolor de los labios del más bajo.-No te acerques a él de nuevo.

Las luces del auditorio se apagaron apenas Smythe salió del lugar, dejando a Blaine allí, respirando pesadamente. Puede que tuviera razón Sebastian, pero él no iba a alejarse ni un centímetro. Kurt era un juguete demasiado jugoso como para perderlo.

* * *

><p>Jeff se pasó las manos por el pelo una vez más, volviendo a desordenar el peinado que le había hecho Kurt y arrancándole un suspiro desesperado a este. El castaño rió ante el nerviosismo de su amigo y volvió a sentarlo, volviendo a ordenarle el pelo para su cita. El rubio iba a tener su primera cita oficial con Nick y no podía estarse quieto. Sí, llevaban siendo amigos desde que usaban pañales, se habían visto desnudos millones de veces, se habían duchado juntos, ambos sabían sus sentimientos, incluso se habían besado y prácticamente era como si llevasen toda la vida juntos, pero esta era su primera cita <em>cita.<em> No era una cena "amistosa" que uno de los dos llamaba cita en su cabeza, no era una película acurrucados en el sofá mientras pretendían no sentir nada por el otro.

Era su primera cita en la que los dos sabían que era una cita, y eso estaba volviendo loco al pequeño rubio. Kurt le había tranquilizado todo lo que había podido, ayudándolo a elegir la ropa, a peinarse e incluso a decidirse a salir de verdad, pues en un momento se había sentido tentado a cancelar la cita y mandarlo todo a la mierda. Kurt besó con cariño la mejilla del rubio antes de sentarse en la cama, mirándole.

-Relájate, ¿Sí? Nick está loco por ti y tú por él y ha sido así desde que os conocéis. Se ve a la legua que estáis enamorados, Jeff. Así que deja de comerte la cabeza, podrías presentarte en pijama y él seguiría pensando que eres lo más precioso de la sala. Os queréis y eso es todo lo que importa, ¿No es así?

-Pero...¿Y si se da cuenta de que no soy lo que quiere? Él podría tener a cualquiera, él podría...-suspiró mordiéndose el labio.-Mierda, Kurt. Si me habla en italiano me dará un paro cardíaco. Se le escapa cuando está nervioso y joder, tendrías que escucharle. Es lo más sexy que he escuchado en este mundo...Es tan inteligente y tan guapo y tan...Y luego estoy yo. ¿Me has visto? Cómo...¿Cómo un dios como él va a quererme a mí?

Kurt le dirigió una mirada oscura y abrió la boca para hablar cuando el timbre sonó en la planta baja. Las mejillas pálidas de Jeff se incendiaron en segundos mientras miraba alarmado a su amigo y saltaba de donde estaba sentado.

-Relájate, pareces un perrito al que le han pisado la cola. Voy a abrirle a tu novio y voy a subirlo aquí, más te vale que estés listo para cuando suba o te asesinaré lentamente.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, dejando a Jeff dando vueltas en su cuarto, nervioso y excitado a la vez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo dejo aquí. La cita Niff es en el próximo capítulo, así como la "venganza" de Blaine en los chicos de Lacrosse. También estoy planeando una cita Kurtbastian, ¿Os parece?<strong>_

_**Besos**_

_**Nina Bane**_


End file.
